


My Safe Word Is Roses

by citrusfriend



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Erotic Poetry, Metaphorical Sex, Metaphors, Non-Sexual Submission, Other, Plants, Poetry, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trust, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:42:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfriend/pseuds/citrusfriend
Summary: Press poison ivy to my lips,only to choke me with aloeto sooth the burn.





	My Safe Word Is Roses

 I would do anything for you, I promise.

 

I only ask that after it's all done,

don't bury me in the dirt.

Suffocate me in blankets softer

than the thorns in my throat,

because for this, darling,

I would sprout into anything.

I would let you do what you like;

I only want to breathe the sunlight.

I would let you dress me in gynura aurantiaca;

I only want to be nothing more than erotica.

I would let you make me into anything,

because I only want to grow into _nothing_ ,

and this exactly why I trust you.

 

I am more succulent than succubus,

but for you, _god_ ,

would I try.

Press poison ivy to my lips,

only to choke me with aloe

to sooth the burn.

I will always worship you,

and whatever whims you wish

to watch me writhe and wilt under

will only win me over.

 

We both know that you will kill me,

and this is _exactly_ why I trust you.

Because after I die,

you will transform me into your garden.

You will take what has decomposed and recreate something

far greater than anything _anyone_ could have imagined me to be...

except for you.

Because _you_ have always seen the beauty

in the mushrooms growing inside of me.

 

(I am no flower, I will not bloom,

I will bear no fruit for you.

But my branches will always twist towards the sun,

and darling,

you are the brightest thing I've ever known.

_This_ is why I trust you.)

**Author's Note:**

> 6/19/19


End file.
